


From Out the Ocean Risen covers

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two illustrations designed to be the covers for Bluestar's fics, "That Ocean Is Not Silent" and "Strange, Far Places".</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Out the Ocean Risen covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/gifts).



> :) I was commissioned by bluestar to draw covers for both "That Ocean Is Not Silent" and "Strange, Far Places"!

 


End file.
